


Shadows

by DV8tion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Flogging, Leashed, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Restraints, Sex, Slapping, Smut, Threesome, Whipping, female oc - Freeform, theres two RK900s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DV8tion/pseuds/DV8tion
Summary: "Nines, meet my little pet. She goes by the name of Kitten."





	Shadows

Richard is dressed in a black turtleneck with dark washed denim along with a pair of chelsea boots. Next to him, Nines is dressed in a tight fitting button up with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans and a pair of similar style boots. The two identical androids walk through a pair of wooden doors with intricate designs of vines and roses on them, being greeted by a female figure on her knees on the floor, completely naked. She watched as the two sets of feet step through the doorway. She tilts her head puzzled then quickly gains her composure.

”Welcome home, Master.” She says without making eye contact with either of them.

“Nines, meet my little pet. She goes by the name of Kitten.” He motions to her and vice versa. “Kitten, this is Nines. You will be addressing him as Sir for the rest of the night, understand?” 

This time she looks up at both of them and nods, “Yes, Master.” 

To the left of Richard is a small series of coat hooks screwed in the wall, two of the hooks wielding a leather collar with a heart shaped charm hanging from it and a chain leash with a leather handle. Richard grabs the items off the hook and hands them to Nines. 

Nines kneels down to Kitten’s level and moves her hair out of the way, reaching around the back of her neck to get her collar on. He leans back to look at her then notices there’s an inscription in the charm, reading it out loud. “Kitten. Property of Richard.” Nines turns the charm to the reverse side. “If lost, please return to...” The remaining scripture had Richard’s contact information. Nines attaches the leash to her collar, standing back up with the leather loop in his hand. He looks over at Richard, ”Very nice touch to her collar. Now you won’t lose her.” 

Richard smiles at the small comment and gestures Nines toward a doorway, ”Let’s head down now.” 

Nines tugs at the leash, “Let’s go little Kitten. It’s playtime.” 

She drops to all fours and begins to crawl, following Nines. “Yes, sir.”

The three of them walk down a set of stairs, leading them into the basement. Black, white and blue linoleum flooring filled the basement but only part of the basement had it’s walls painted, the other portion unfinished. Richard leads them to the unfinished portion of the basement containing various items hanging from the wall. Riding crops, floggers, paddles and lots of rope. 

“This is where you do your rope work I’m assuming.” Nines stops and looks up near the wall, noticing there is a thick metal hook hanging from the ceiling and smaller thick metal hooks connected to a pillar next to him. A dresser was placed against the unfinished wall as well as an armoire on the opposite wall. Richard is grabbing rope from the wall and cutting a large amount off, 

”Of course. Where else would I be creating such art?” He motions toward Kitten, “You can remove her leash. Just toss it wherever.” Nines takes a knee and removes her leash, making eye contact with her and smirking. Nines tossed the leash off to the side and was handed the rope.

“Up.” Richard commanded her. She complied while looking away and keeping her legs together. Nines tossed one end of the rope through the hook on the ceiling and had Richard catch the other end of it. Richard moved Kittens arms up and had her wrists put together as he began a double column tie on them. Nines still had the remaining end of the rope, waiting on the opposite side of the hook as Richard was tying her wrists together, creating a pulley in the process. He took a step back when he finished and looked at her posture, motioning to Nines to pull the rope up so she wasn’t very slouchy. 

Richard walked around his pet, examining the rope and her positioning to assure that there was going to be any serious injury to her. Nines tied the rope to the pillar for it to stay in its position for Kitten. He steps in front of her and uses a finger to tilt her chin up and make eye contact. Richard kept a small distance away behind her and crossed his arms. Nines looked in her eyes then down at her lips, back to her eyes. “Spread your legs.” He gently commanded her. 

She continued to stare at him then was startled by Richard raising his voice at her, ”Spread them!” 

Nines took a step back as she still wasn’t obeying. Richard quickly walked over and forced her feet apart with his foot. He grabbed the sides of her arms and jerked her backwards toward him, talking through gritted teeth next to her ear, “When Sir gives you a command...you...obey...got it?” 

She gasps a bit and nods quickly, ”Yes Master.” 

Nines gets in back in her face and stares at her, “You've been disobedient ever since I got here. Are you hiding something? Are you embarrassed? Are you ashamed?” 

She shakes her head at him. Richard slides a hand down her back and in between her legs, sliding his fingers near her pussy. He pulls his fingers out and holds them up, scissoring his fingers displaying the viscous clear fluid from her. “What's this? Were you playing with yourself while Master was away?”  Nines steps back and has a fake look of concern for her. 

“Y-yes master…” she mumbles. Nines slaps her across the cheek. “You should know better than to touch yourself while your Master is away. Now say “I'm sorry, Master.” He slaps her again and she apologizes. “Now say “I'm sorry Sir.” He slaps her once more and she apologizes.  He massages her reddened cheek and smirks. 

Richard takes a step back toward the wall of whips, grabbing a flogger.

“Hand me that one, Richard.” Nines points to a round tip quilted riding crop, having it handed over to him. Richard begins to whip Kitten with the flogger, resulting in a shriek from her. Nines lightly runs the tip of the crop along Kitten's neck, between her breasts and between her thighs. He taps the riding crop lightly against her clit several times, watching her squirm against the rope.

“Count to nine, Kitten.” Richard informs her. He whips her, “one…” 

She whimpers as she feels the next set of tails hit her, “t-two…” 

She gasps at the next smack, “three…” 

The next round hits harder than the previous ones, “f-fu...fuck!” 

Nines laughs and smacks her clit with the riding crop. “ Wrong. Learn how to fucking count, whore.” 

Richard whips her repeatedly until she reaches nine. She breathes heavily as her back and her ass have welts and extreme redness. Richard drops the whip and creeps up behind her once more. “ Are you going to touch yourself again while I'm gone?” She stays silent as she’s still trying to catch her breath. 

Nines smacks her breasts with the riding crop. “Answer him!” 

She swallows, still panting heavily, “No, Master...” Nines admires how disheveled she already looks. Her hair a mess and sticking to her forehead from the sweat. 

“I really hope you’re not lying to me...” Richard travels a hand down her back, reaching in between her legs and quickly sliding his fingers into her pussy. She moans loudly, her legs shaking a bit as he begins to finger her. “You are soaking wet, Kitten.” She nods quickly in agreement. 

Nines takes a step forward and takes two fingers from his free hand and spreads Kitten’s pussy lips, displaying her clit. “Let me ask you Kitten...” He begins to whip her clit with the riding crop. “Do you enjoy being a disobedient pet? Being whipped all because you couldn’t wait for your Master to come home to fuck you? Hm?” 

She begins to wiggle a bit from the combination of her clit being smacked and Richard’s fingers sliding in and out of her. “No sir...” Both Richard and Nines could hear her breath racing as she was already reaching orgasm. 

Nines looks at her and taps the riding crop repeatedly against her clit. “Don’t you dare cum yet...don’t you fucking dare, little Kitten.” 

She whines in reply and feels Richard’s fingers disappear from inside her as she was just on the edge of climax. “No! Please...let me cum!” She begs. Richard walks to the front of Kitten and shoves his wet, soaked fingers into her mouth. 

“I would have let you cum...had you not made yourself cum earlier today.” Nines walks behind her, hanging the riding crop back on the wall. He walks back over and begins to untie her restraints, purposely pushing his body up against her. She whimpers around Richard’s fingers in her mouth, looking up at him with big doe like eyes as she feels Nines’ clothed cock push up against her. She lowers her arms as Nines tosses the rope off to the side. Richard walks over to one of the dressers off to the side of the room, opening up a drawer. 

He pulls out a medium sized butt plug with a black fluffy cat tail attached to the base. Grabbing a small bottle of lube and applying it to the plug. Nines places his hands on Kitten’s shoulders and pushes her slowly to the ground, positioning her on all fours. He roughly grabs her hips and adjusts them to have her ass in the air for him. 

Richard walks over and hands the butt plug to Nines, he has a peculiar look on his face. “A tail? Well...she is a kitten after all.” He turns back to Kitten. “Spread your asscheeks for me, Little One.” She does so in anticipation. Nines rubs the tip of the butt plug against her opening, seeing her tense up from the cold lube coming in contact with her. She groans as the butt plug makes way into her, smiling as she can feel it settle inside her.

Nines gives her a spank, seeing the tail flop around, she squeaks in response. “How cute.” He begins to undo his pants, letting his thick cock free from his restricting jeans. He bites his lip and gives himself a few strokes before positioning himself at the opening of her pussy. 

Richard gets down to Kitten’s level, also letting his cock free as he admires how spent she looks. Kitten tries to back up against Nines’ cock and he stops her as he sees her movement. “You can’t have this just yet.” He sticks the tip of his cock into her and pulls back out, using her wetness to lubricate his cock, giving the length several strokes. 

Richard smirks and taps the tip of his cock against Kitten’s lips, she immediately opens her mouth. He gives her a slap on the cheek, “I didn’t say you could open your mouth now did I?” 

She pouts and nods. “I’m sorry Master.”

A loud gasp escaped her lips as Nines pushed his cock into her pussy. “Just how I like it...nice and wet…” 

Richard watched as Nines began to move against Kitten, stroking his cock slowly. “Do you like having someone else’s cock in your pussy?”

She bit her lip and nods, “Yes Master.”

“Open.” Richard lowers Kitten’s chin, causing her jaw to drop. She looks up at him with innocent eyes, patiently waiting for him to slip his cock into her mouth. Richard takes a handful of her hair and jerks it back a bit, guiding his cock inside her mouth. She looks up and smiles around him but suddenly feels Nines slam up into her, causing her body to rock forward and gag around Richard’s cock.

Kitten moans loudly as all of her holes are filled. The tail attached to her butt plug bounced between her and Nines, tickling her slightly. Nines grabs the tail and lifts it up out of the way, tugging it slightly for the butt plug to rim her. She whined around Richard’s cock, feeling tears form in her eyes from her constant gagging. He pulls out briefly, giving her a moment to breathe.

Nines arches over her, speaking closely to her ear. “Listen clearly, Kitten. Your pussy is not a toy for you to play with. It’s only a toy for us to play with. Understand?” 

She feels him bottom out in her, desperately rocking her hips back to him as if there was more to insert into her. “Yes Sir!!” 

Richard opens her mouth once more and inserts his cock. Nines’ thrusts caused Kitten to rock back and forth, bobbing her head against Richard’s cock. “I’m going to cum all over your pretty face, my little slut.” 

He quickly fucks her mouth as Nines keeps moving his hips against her, letting their thighs meet. Kitten pulls her mouth off Richard, screaming as she tightened herself around Nines’ cock. “Fuck! Please sir keep fucking me!” 

Richard quickly put his cock back into her mouth to quiet her, feeling her moans vibrate against him. Kitten was in complete bliss as waves and waves of orgasms flowed through her, tears running down her cheeks. 

Nines cums into her pussy with a low growl, pulling out part way leaving her with his cum dripping out of her. He sits back on his knees and breathes heavily to cool himself down. 

Richard pulls back out of her mouth and closes it. He pumps his cock quickly, using her saliva as lubrication. Kitten closes her eyes and smiles as she feels Richard cum onto her face. He also sits back on his knees with heavy breaths.

“Thank you Master.” Kitten says as she slowly opens her eyes and lays herself on the cold floor. 

Nines points to her while looking at Richard, “Now that...that is a happy Kitten.” Richard smiles at her as she is trying to catch her breath while laying on the floor. “It is indeed, a happy Kitten.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a drabble for a friend and I decided to bring it back to life into a small fic. I also probably wanted an excuse just to write some smut haha. I realized I mentioned the being androids but then mention nothing else relating to androidy stuff. This one may not be one of my best pieces to be honest but oh well. Titled after "Shadows" by Pryda. Thank you for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
